Vous voulez la Nexus?
by Roselyne
Summary: Alors que Wade Barrett combat un ancien coéquipier dans le ring, la foule scande "ON VEUT LA NEXUS!". Se pourrait-il que la faction renaisse de ses cendres?


Note to my English-speaking readers, this story exists also in English. Seek for "Do You Want NEXUS?" in my stories list.

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**VOUS VOULEZ LA NEXUS?**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

La foule était partagée. Certains huaient, certains encourageaient, mais la plupart scandaient « ON VEUT LA NEXUS ! », de plus en plus fort. Apparemment, ils appréciaient plus que moyennement ce qu'ils voyaient dans le ring, et pensaient que les deux combattants auraient du se trouver côte à côte plutôt que face à face. Wade eut un sourire féroce.

Il n'avait plus besoin de ce groupe, surtout si cela signifiait qu'il devrait à nouveau tolérer la présence à ses côtés de l'homme qui gisait actuellement face contre terre sur le ring. Il était un loup solitaire, et son Barrage se révélait de plus en plus efficace et redoutable au fil des semaines. Pour le moment, il ne recevait comme adversaires que des faibles, mais il songeait qu'après avoir passé un moment à détruire tous ceux qui se présentaient sur son chemin, les seuls à tenir encore debout seraient le haut du panier, le gratin, les alphas. Cena, Sheamus, Orton…

... Et les choses redeviendraient amusantes comme avant.

Oh, et si Del Rio et sa « destinéééééééééée » essayaient d'intervenir, ou même The Miz et son Awesome attitude, ils recevraient eux aussi un échantillon gratuit de son produit. En bon homme d'affaires, Wade ne perdrait jamais une occasion pour démontrer la qualité de sa marchandise. Mais avant de songer aux combats futurs, il se devait de terminer celui-ci. Ca ne devrait plus être très long, se disait-il.

Wade se pencha et saisit les cheveux de son adversaire de sa main droite, les tirant vers le haut, forçant l'autre homme à se mettre debout, le dos courbé en arrière contre lui. Avec la main gauche, Wade saisit le poignet droit de son ennemi, et le tira en arrière, par-dessus son épaule gauche, étranglant l'homme plus petit avec son propre bras. Quand il sentit les muscles de son opposant se mettre à trembler sous la tension, Wade le propulsa violemment en avant, de toute sa force, sans jamais lâcher le poignet du plus jeune, l'utilisant comme levier pour le faire pivoter sur lui-même, avant de tirer violemment vers lui l'homme déséquilibré, prêt à lui frapper la tempe de toutes ses forces avec son coude droit. Acte final d'humiliation qui laisserait un souvenir permanent dans la vie de cet homme.

Mais juste au moment où son coude allait entrer en contact avec le visage du jeune, ce dernier se plia légèrement vers l'avant, évitant l'impact de peu. Le temps s'accéléra après cela.

Toute la force qu'il avait placée dans le mouvement de son coude déséquilibra Wade vers l'avant, tandis que son adversaire utilisait l'élan que Wade lui avait donné une seconde auparavant, afin d'augmenter sa propre vitesse et passer derrière Wade, sautant en l'air et saisissant la tête de l'Anglais.

Wade sentit des mains agripper les côtés de son crâne comme un étau, mais n'eut pas le temps de récupérer son équilibre et de contrer le mouvement qu'il était soudainement tiré en arrière, heurtant violemment le sol du ring. Il vit des flashs de lumière blanche alors qu'une douleur montait de manière fulgurante dans sa nuque et à l'arrière de son crâne. Dans un état second, il sentit que quelqu'un le recouvrait à moitié, mais c'est quand il entendit « 3 ! » qu'il revint totalement à lui et ouvrit les yeux, en état de choc. La première chose qu'il vit, fut le visage de son adversaire, à quelques centimètres au dessus du sien, avec un masque de furie victorieuse.

« Ton Barrage a rencontré de la dynamite, Baybay ! »

Le jeune au-dessus de lui passa une main dans ses longs cheveux roux alors que l'arbitre lui saisissait le poignet pour lui lever le bras en signe de victoire. La voix assourdissante qui résonna au dessus de tout grava à jamais la honte de l'Anglais dans le marbre : « Et le gagnant de ce match… Heath… Slateeeeeeer ! ».

Le cri de joie de Heath tenait presque du hurlement sauvage. Il était libre. Finalement. Il venait d'avoir sa revanche sur toutes les piques et les attaques de son ancien leader. Plus d'un an de colère accumulée sans pouvoir jamais l'évacuer sur la bonne personne. Alors bien sur, de temps en temps il avait relâché le trop plein de tension sur les gens qui croisaient son chemin, rassemblant autour de lui une cohorte d'ennemis avec la même vitesse qu'autrefois pour les amis. Les gens gravitaient toujours autour de lui, mais plus pour lui coller un pain dans le visage. Mais ce soir, il avait enfin pu canaliser toute cette colère et cette rage bouillonnante, et la diriger vers la bonne cible.

Oui, son hurlement était un hurlement de délivrance.

Et dans la foule, les rares huées étaient couvertes par un mélange de chants « ON VEUT LA NEXUS ! » et « ONE MAN BAND ! »… Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une autre musique, totalement nouvelle, se fasse entendre dans les diffuseurs disséminés dans l'arène. Comme s'il s'avait pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de qui que ce soit sur le point d'apparaître en haut de la rampe, Heath ne quitta pas Wade de ses yeux sombres. Le Britannique avait roulé sur son flan et fixait attentivement le haut de la rampe, espérant que le nouveau venu soit quelqu'un qui voudrait en découdre avec Heath. Auquel cas, Wade savait qu'il joindrait ses forces à celle de l'intervenant, en une parfaite revanche contre le Ninja Roux.

Heath pouvait visualiser les pensées de Wade comme autant de rouages dans son cerveau, et il vit ses yeux clairs s'élargir brusquement lorsqu'il reconnut qui étaient les deux personnes qui se ruaient désormais le long de la rampe vers le ring. Et le One Man Band sourit. Il vit Wade amorcer un mouvement de repli alors même que Jinder Mahal et Drew McIntyre rejoignaient leur leader sur le ring, mais il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper. Non, non. Que l'homme goute à sa propre médecine!

Alors comme ça, la foule voulait le retour de la NEXUS ? Heath veillerait à ce que leur souhait soit exaucé. The ENCORE renaîtrait des cendres de la NEXUS…

… Et les choses redeviendraient amusantes comme avant.

**·..·**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**FIN****  
****(ou simplement le commencement… ;) )**

**·..·..· -•(-•-•-)•-..·..·**

**·..·**

Depuis plus d'un an, Wade Barrett n'a de cesse d'attaquer Heath Slater, que ce soit dans les shows, sur Twitter, en Interviews, … et ceci sans que le One Man Band ait provoqué quoi que ce soit. Attendez-vous un jour à les voir régler ça sur le ring )

Si une telle chose se produit, et que l'un d'eux fait un Face-turn (= devient « gentil »), lequel voudriez-vous voir devenir Face ? :)


End file.
